Together in the Rain
by xX-NamineWhite-Xx
Summary: Sora is getting over his breakup with Kairi, can his childhood friend, Namine, cheer him up? One-Shot SoraxNamine Inspired by the rain here in L.A. Short summary, I know, but you'll like it! R&R!


**Me: A small (hopefully) One-shot for my fav couple, Sora/Namine! (claps) I thought of this as I was walking under the rain, and noticed I was a little gloomy. ^^;**

**Roxas: Little? More like a lot. (chuckles)**

**Me: 0/0 ...A-Anyways, enjoy! I will make other One-Shots...Eventually...Remember, This has NOTHING to do with the game, at all. It's purely fan-made. Also, this is AU people!**

~o~0~o~

Together in the Rain

~o~0~o~

A blonde haired girl was seen, sitting on her bed, she could hear the drops of rain hit the floor with such force. She could hear cars passing by, see people struggling through the streets. She just watched as they passed by, then returned her sapphire colored eyes back to the picture she was drawing. The pencil gladly let itself be controlled by the girl's warm, pale hands. Her soft pink lips curled into a smile when she was finally finished with her sketch.

She then turned towards the window again, and could see a boy standing out in the rain, his gravity defying hair was dripping water, his clothes all soaking wet. His blue eyes staring up at the sky. She knew him, it was her friend from school, and her childhood friend. She then watched as he started to walk towards his house, his bangs covering his eyes.

"The sky is crying..."* She whispered to herself as she placed a hand on the glass of her window. The glass surface was cold, when she removed her hand, her hand print was seen, but slowly faded.

~o~0~o~

"Welcome home, Sora! I-" An older woman said, but noticed that her son didn't say anything, instead, he walked upstairs to his room.

"Sora?" She looked worriedly at him as she herd him slam his bedroom door. The brown haired boy took a towel and dried his soaking hair. He glanced himself in the mirror, his reflection just stood as still as he did.

"I see myself...and yet, I see nothing." He muttered and slowly entered his bathroom.

~o~0~o~

The blonde haired girl placed her jacket on, along with her mittens, as she was getting ready to leave.

"Namine?" She herd a voice ask, she turned to see her father. "Don't tell me you're going out right now."

"I am." She smiled "I need to see someone."

"Sora?" He slightly smiled, her cheeks turned pink and nodded. She then headed out the door, and slowly closed the door behind her. The rain lightened up a big, but it was still raining. The cold drops made contact with Namine's hot cheeks, she just stared up at the sky. The gray clouds seemed to be clearing, but were still crying down at her and the city.

She quickly made her way towards Sora's house, which was just across the street. They knew each other since they were little, they spend time together playing on her father's yard. They played some pranks, but small ones. She would always draw him in her pictures, and he would always compliment her. The two could tell each others secrets, about their dreams, about their lives.

She loved the guy, with all her heart, but he would never notice. She was just a shadow of _her_. The one he was truly in love with, Kairi. Everyone in school often said the two could be sisters, and they were right.

The two girls looked so much a like, except for their hair color. The other big difference was that Kairi was more outgoing, and more prettier (Well, In Namine's thoughts anyways). Namine was shy, and rarely talked in class. The only person she would talk to was Sora, and nobody else.

One day, Sora asked Namine for her help, to bring up the courage to ask Kairi out. It broke her to pieces, but she hid her feelings and helped her friend. When the two officially became a couple, the two would spend their time together most of the time, she would spend it alone. She tried to get his attention, but he would never listen to her.

Namine sighed, she was about to knock on the door, but noticed it was being opened. Her eyes widened as her sapphire colored eyes met a sky blue ones.

"N-Namine?" The boy, Sora asked.

"H-Hi." She stuttered

"What are you doing here?" He asked, Namine noticed that he had a set of fresh new clothes, his hair was already dried and back to it's spiky self.

"I wanted to check on you." She said

"Why?" He was confused, she looked down at the floor.

"I...I saw you from my window...and noticed you...looking rather...sad." She said, he then stared at the floor, sadly.

"...Yeah." He said.

"Sora? Are you going-" Sora's mom said as she walked towards him, but noticed Namine and smiled.

"Oh, Namine! When did you get here?" She smiled sweetly at her.

"I-I just arrived, b-but if you two are busy, I-I can come back another time." She blushed.

"Aww, nonsense! You're always welcomed here, Namine." She smiled "Please, come in, you must be cold by now, I'll go make you some hot chocolate then."

"I don't want to trouble you..." Namine said shyly, Sora chuckled a little. He knew her well, and knew she was just too shy for her own good.

"It's no trouble at all." Sora's mom smiled and went to the kitchen, leaving the two alone. An awkward silence fell on them. Both stood still, but then Sora decided to break the ice and speak.

"W-Well, while you wait, how about we go upstairs to my room then?" He smiled

"Okay then." She said, and both walked up the stairs. "Vanitas isn't here...Is he?"

"Hmm? No." He replied, he knew that she was scared of him. When they were little, Vanitas would pull her hair and tear her drawings, making her cry. Sora would always step up for her and make Vanitas apologize in the end. He didn't like seeing her cry.

"Oh." She smiled, a big sigh of relief was herd, He chuckled to himself as the two entered his room. She hadn't been to his room since she was 10, and man did he change it. She then noticed his cellphone on his bed, along with a small charm attached to it.

"You've kept it all these years?" She asked, he turned towards her, confused. She then pointed to his cellphone, he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, that." He then took his cellphone in his hand and played around with the small star shaped charm.

"It's the only thing I have felt from my childhood." He laughed, she slightly blushed. He then sat down in the bad, and patted the spot next to him, Namine understood and sat down next to him.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about?" He asked

"You already know." She said, staring into his eyes. He sighed and looked away. "Guess we just drifted apart is all."

"But why? I thought you loved her with all your heart."She said, it pained her to say it.

"I guess...She just doesn't feel the same way about me." He sighed as he stood up, walked towards the window, and stared out towards the town.

"Sora..." She whispered. She didn't like it one bit, she hated seeing him so depressed. She always loved to see his goofy smile, it would make her heart flutter.

"I guess I should just...quit while I can." He sighed. What she did next, she knew she had to do. Without thinking it over twice, without a second to spare, she ran over and hugged him from the back. He let out a small gasp from surprise, and his eyes widened.

"N-Namine?" He asked, his cheeks turning red.

"Please don't say that." She whispered, he could hear her soft sobs. Silence fell in between them, they herd her sobs and the rain drops on the pavement.

"Namine, why are you crying?" He said, trying to make his voice sound normal, but failed.

"B-Because it hurts..." She said

"What hurts?" He asked

"...My heart..." * She said, he sighed, she continued "I don't like seeing you like this. Please...Smile."

"What is there to smile about?" He sighed, she held him tightly. He blushed, she felt so warm.

"At least...At least smile for me."She said, she let go of him, and he turned around. He placed a hand on her cheek, and wiped away her tears.

"I will...but in return, you have to do something for me." He said, she looked up at him, puzzled.

"What?" She asked

"Smile for me." He replied, both placed their foreheads together and stared into each others eyes. They blushed as they slowly leaned in, closing their eyes. He felt her soft lips against his, She didn't pull away, he didn't either. Both were so into the kiss, she placed her arms around his neck, he placed his hands on her waist, pushing her in more. Both kissed with a passion, and soon enough separated. Her cheeks turned bright red, and she quickly got up.

"S-Sora...I-I...I'm sorry." She apologized, he slightly smiled.

"Namine, wait, I-" He said, but she ran out of his room. He quickly chased after her, calling her name.

"Wait! Namine!" He shouted. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again. No.

He caught her wrist just outside his door. The rain was still pouring out, but it was lightening up a bit. They stayed frozen like that for a few seconds, then, he pulled her into a hug. This was rather socking towards the Blondie, but smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm the one that needs to apologize." He said

"Why?" She asked

"Because I made you cry..." He whispered "I made you cry when I left you alone...I spend so much time with Kairi, I didn't notice I had left you behind."

She didn't respond, she didn't say anything. She just stared at him, he then smiled at her and placed a hand on her warm cheek.

"I was blinded by Kairi to see that it wasn't her I was in love with..." He said

"Sora?" Namine whispered.

"It was you I was in love with the whole time." He said, her eyes were filled with tears, but they were different, they were tears of joy. He wiped them away and smiled.

"I love you, Namine." He said

"I-I love you too, Sora." She said, the two then kissed again, under the rain. The two seemed to kiss for an eternity before parting. They laughed and smiled, just then, Namine noticed something. She looked up at the sky, the gray clouds were moving apart to reveal a blue sky, the sun was shining down on them.

"It seems the sky is finally happy..." She smiled as she held him tight.

~o~0~o~

**Me: Alright then, hope it wasn't too long people. ^_^; I think it turned out quite alright if ya ask me.**

**Roxas:Yup. ^_^**

**Me: Anyways, time to explain some stuff to you guys:**

"The sky is crying..."* : Alright then, if you guys don't know yet, Sora is Japanese for Sky. So, obviously she's talking about both the sky and Sora. :D

"...My heart..." * : As many of you know, Namine doesn't have a "heart" in the game. If you knew that, good for you! If you didn't...Well...You need to seriously play the Kingdom Hearts games. Just thought I'd add that here! ^_^;

**Me: So, there you have it, if you find any mistake...Well...I'm not so good yet,so please don't say anything about that.**

**Roxas: ^_^;**

**Me: So, thanks for reading. Oi! Don't forget to review, I like the opinion of my peeps! XD**

**Roxas: We can all see that. =)**

**Me: Well, As you know, Kingdom Hearts in no way belongs to me. (though I wish I did, then Namine would become a main character! (lol) )**

**Me and Roxas: Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
